Lost in Paradise
by tiggerz.1
Summary: Ava Tudor had so far lived a uneventful life. When she returns to court she must stand by her brother and be the sister that he needs so much. She finds love in the most unexpected of places and she tends to find danger at every corner. Was it smart for her to return to court or should she have just stayed away, only time will tell. Charles Brandon/OC
1. You Are King Now Act Like It

**{Okay so in a recent request I was asked to make two fan fiction's on the Tudors I have now finished watching four seasons and have come up with the two of them. I hope you enjoy and even though this is not my first fan fiction, it is my first in the type of area as the others were on Sons of Anarchy and Walking Dead, so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have come across. I will be taking a few liberties with both stories including stepping a little out of line when it comes to the dear King Henry which normally doesn't happen if I understand anything by watching the show. I am going to keep the fact that he did suffer the injury at the jousting tournament but, the ulcer didn't happen he just has a wicked scar and he is just as healthy as he was in the start as well as they are still pretty young in these stories even though I know in the season they are protrude as getting pretty old. Both of these stories will start between the middle of the third and fourth season so if you haven't seen that far there will be some spoilers in both. As applies to the other fan fiction's, how fast I update is based on how many reviews, favorites and follows I receive. I welcome all reviews whether it is to request something you would like to happen, criticism (but, no flamers please don't read if you don't like it), to comment or even just to request it doesn't matter I welcome it all. Other than that I hope you enjoy as well as I do not own The Tudors only my own character and anything you do not recognize.}**

It had been almost three years since I had seen my dear brother or attended his court. I had just found out about his newest wife Jane Seymour's death and not long after the man that I was residing with as Queen, had passed away and as I never bore him any children I was forced to give up my title to the next successor in line. Not that I was complaining me and Christopher had already come to the arrangement that I would return to my brother and take on my previous title if he had ever died. But, when I had sent word to both my brother and Sir Thomas Cromwell, and I had waited for months to receive an answer on when I was expected to arrive in court but, never received an answer. I had just received word from my brothers best friend Charles Brandon telling me about the fact that my brother had isolated himself in his chambers with only his damn fool to speak to and that his country was rioting once more yet he refused to come out and deal with it.

The recent murders are suspected to be related to Thomas Cromwell and Charles also says that his privy council, who should be able to deal with such things in his absence, are falling apart. There was one point in our childhood where Henry had reacted the same way as he is now with our father's death and in fear of what he would do no one would step in, except me. Out of all of our siblings we were always the closet and I was the only one who could even remotely get away with speaking to him in any such a way that would make others cringe but only in private of course. Charles knowing this and has asked for my appearance in hopes to bring my brother back. I wouldn't trust that damn fool any farther then I could throw him.

I had now been on the road for two days and we were just about to reach the place I used to call home. It was so smothering hot out I couldn't wait to get out of the blistering heat. I looked a lot like my mother with golden blonde hair that reached my middle back if I let it down and normally, if left unattended, would have tame curls and waves about it and sparkling blue eyes with my natural ruby red plump lips. Today my ladies had place my hair away from my face so that it went into a nice spiral bun at the base of my neck but, the dress I was wearing was killing me. With the heat the dress was making it worse. But it was beautiful, it had a square neckline with gold trimming and a deep red base color and a delicate pattern in the middle of the dress. I wore my mother's necklace like I normally do and there was a cross laying in the middle of the necklace that rested right in the center of my chest. I had a body that wasn't a very common one seen, my chest was slightly larger than most women at court and I had very pronounced curves. One of the men that I was traveling with helped me off my horse and onto the ground, I gave my famous Tudor smile and looked back at the front doors.

I started up the stairs and looked into where everyone was mingling about but, I could not see any of the Privy Council members, Charles or even Thomas. Since these members were not present I knew there was only one other place they could be. I turned sharply on my heel and headed straight for the room they would all be in. When I arrived the door was just slightly ajar and I could hear people of the council telling Thomas that they no longer wanted to follow by his order, that they wanted to know why the King himself was not out dealing with these issues instead of the man that was causing them. By now I had stepped into the room, if he wasn't going to be here to put a stop to it, someone needed to.

Charles Brandon's eyes locked with mine and I placed my finger over my lips to let him know not to give me away just yet. Just as I was about to speak up a man I had not seen before had shouted that he was done listening to a rambling fool and the council turn to leave and they all laid eyes on me. Anger crossed some of the council's faces at my sudden intrusion but, as Charles and Thomas bowed their heads, the rest of the council caught on to who I was and followed. Charles came forward and held his hand out to me, "Princess."

I gave him a smile and placed my hand in his and allowed him to bring farther into the room. "I'm sorry my lady I do not mean to come across as rude but, perhaps this is not a discussion a lady like you should trouble yourself with." The man from earlier spoke up

I looked over at him before I asked, "And who would you be?"

"Thomas Cather my lady."

I let go of Charles hand and took a few steps towards the man placing my hands on top of one another (palms together) in the middle of my body. "Well, Mr. Cather I have been invited back to court because neither my brother nor his adviser will answer me. Now, I want you all to answer me this…Is it not your duty to advise the king and when the king is not able to attend are you not to control the citizens? Not allow them to run rampant stabbing other members of court whether or not you think there is an underlying reason behind it? The answer to my question gentlemen is that yes this is the duty of the council and yet you are allowing your judgment to cloud this! The king at the moment is in disposed and what do you think he will do when comes out of confinement to find the reckless mess that you all left for him. Now, this meeting will be continued at a later date, when all your heads are cooled and I expect his Majesty to be out of confinement by the end of the week so, make sure that you have a plan of action by the time he arrives or I can guarantee you Mr. Cather that you won't have the choice in leaving this council. Understood?"

Everyone looked around each other and back at Thomas Cromwell before they all murmured things along the lines of yes. I turned around and looked at Charles flashing him my smile before I asked, "Now, your grace will show me to my brothers chambers?"

Charles nodded his head and held his arm out to me, just as I wrapped my arm around his I heard Thomas Cromwell speak up from behind me, "Pardon me Princess but, the King has asked not to be disturbed by anyone besides Mr. Sommers."

I looked back at him with a look that said to be quiet and said, "I know how to handle my brother that is why I will be dealing with him and not you Mr. Cromwell."

It had been a quite short walk to his chambers and as we approached the two people standing out front of his doors they stepped in front of us. "Sorry his Majesty is not accepting any visitors today."

I looked up to them, "So I have heard but, I'm sure gentlemen that he would want to see his dear sister and if you know what is good for you, you will move out of my way so that I may see my brother."

The men looked between each other and their eyes settled beside me on Charles. After a few moments they stepped aside from the door. I rested my hands on the door taking a deep breath before I pushed the doors open. It was extremely dark in the room and I could hear my brothers booming laughter from his couch as he flung his bread around in his hand. The moment he laid eyes on me, his laughter died down immediately. If I was going to do this I needed to do it now, no matter the consequences. I walked my way up to my brother who the whole time was looking at me as if I was a stranger before him. "Henry."

"Ava? Is that really you?"

I stood in front of him not letting him use our childhood name that besides Henry, Charles was the only one who called me as such. My whole name was Avangaline Elizabeth Tudor. After a few moments he burst out laughing once more and looked back at William Sommers, motioning to me with his bread. I took his bread from him placing on the table between the two then I grabbed his face in between my index finger and thumb and turned his face to meet mine. I could see the anger quickly rising in his face but, I spoke harshly at him before he had a chance to speak, "Henry you are going to listen to me now, it is not time for games and laughter. You are acting like a spoiled child and you are letting your land crumble beneath you. I understand you lost the Queen and I feel your pain and loss and you would know that if you had read any of my letters in the time since the Queen died. Realize your Majesty that you now have three children who are need of their father, a foolish privy council that can't seem to agree on anything, rioting and murder in your streets while you lay in your confinement laughing without a care in the world! You are the King, Henry and you are cowering in your chambers like a damn child! You are a grown man and I shouldn't have to chase after you like our mother would. You always say how you want to be like father and you have even spoken of being better than even that yet, you hide and play childish games with your damn fool! Your people need you, the court needs you and if that does not pull you from this stupor then your beautiful new born son and your two beautiful daughters should! You are a damn King now act like one!"

At my sudden outburst, shock seemed to take over his face and he seemed to be in thought. I walked back over to the door but before I left I looked over my shoulder, "I have taken the liberty of alerting the council that you will be back in a few days time so as to give you time to correct your current situation. I also have two ladies in waiting with me and I will confine myself to my old bed chambers while I wait for you to ask of my appearance or for you to deal what consequence you see fit your Majesty. But, brother I have missed you and keep in mind I only did this to bring your attention to current issues in the court as no one else would."

The room stayed quite as I walked up to Charles and asked him to show me to my old chambers as I was tired from my long journey and wished to rest.

~~TUDORS~~

It had been two days since I put myself in confinement. I was dressed in another square neckline the top layer and my corset being of a nice peach/orange color and underneath was a suede black and my hair again was pulled away from my face but instead of it being placed in an up do it was down but my bangs and front pieces of hair pulled back by a nice flower of the homeland. The ladies were sewing as I stared out of the window and waited yet another day for my brother to beckon for me. There was a knock on the door and after one of my ladies answered it she came and whispered in my ear that Charles was standing there. I looked over at him my eyes lingering over his figure for a moment. Before my father had married me off to my late husband in a power move as he called it, I was madly in love with the man standing before me and yet years later he still held my affection. I had heard of a marriage that he had but, my brother had said something about a tragedy between them one he thought if I wanted to know I should ask him myself. Henry always knew of my affection towards his best friend but, never said anything. "Princess?" Charles called, bringing me from my thoughts.

I stood up, brushing my dress down before smiling at him, "His majesty has asked for your appearance for supper, will you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?" I giggled

"Well I guess not, or at least not after what happened."

I nodded my head and grabbed for the letter that was sitting on my desk. I asked my ladies to stay behind and continue with their sewing. I walked up to Charles taking the arm he offered in my hand and let him lead me to where my brother was waiting for me. I bite my bottom lip and asked, "Is he mad?"

"Not from what I can tell my lady but, you can never be too careful with his Majesty's thoughts."

I looked down at our conjoined arms, "You don't have to be so proper when we are in private Mr. Brandon. You should know better than anyone how much I really don't like it when people I keep dear talk to me in such a way."

He placed his hand over mine, engulfing it in his own. My heart slightly skipped a beat at his action even though I know he meant nothing by it. "Okay then Ava but, I must inquire that you call me by my first as well, we have known each other for how many years?"

He had a point, "Charles."

I let a smile dance on my lips and we walked in quite for a few more steps, "You know you never did say good bye Ava."

"I didn't want to leave, I didn't even really know myself. I was visited by my father who ordered my ladies to pack and that I was leaving tomorrow."

He seemed to think about this for a moment before he asked, "Did the King treat you kindly?"

I smiled at the memory of my late husband, "Yes…he was a very kind man, and to him I was more of a nice and beautiful lady to have company with as he so said himself. Truth be told I was very scared when I was told I was to be married to Christopher as I was only of such a little age of fourteen years but, he showed me a great deal of kindness and respect. Even now as I am of twenty two years, he never wavered in the way he treated me. The marriage between us was nothing more than a strategic power move between father and an old friend. I did my duties as Queen by day and attending court but, by the end of the night I was there for comfort, to hear the tales of his past or to quite simply read to him. When we married he told me that he was not long for this world believing no matter what anybody said that he only had a few years at most of life left lived and that after he only wished for my happiness and success in finding love. So to answer your question yes…he treated me very kindly and I was very lucky to be blessed with that marriage and not one of force and unwillingness as my sister so proved."

"If you would not mind my asking…why have you came back to court, surely you should have remained in his court."

I smiled at him and patted his arm, "You see I never bore the king a child and his late wife had passed away in child birth and his daughter had died not long after. The king could never make another child as he always said his poor heart could not take another tragedy such as that again, so a bill was passed that the next in succession would be his only living relative, his younger brother and bride would take reign after his untimely demise. Forgive me Charles but, I would say that you wished me not to return."

By this point we had reached the door and Charles stepped in front of me, grasping my hands in his and holding them tight in his, "No Ava I am glad to see you back in court once more I just want to make sure that the course that brought you here was not of a bad one, is that so wrong?"

"No I guess not."

"Good, now his Majesty is awaiting for your arrival and we must not keep him any longer, I hope to see you in the tournament tomorrow."

"Tournament?"

"Yes, in honor of your coming home his Majesty has ordered a day of celebration and a jousting tournament will be there by mid-day."

Of course he did, I don't understand why men made such excuses for celebration but, I would look forward to it none the less. Charles raised my hand to his lips and kiss the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt my cheeks turn a rosy red as I looked away. He always had this effect on me, even now as matured woman. I heard him chuckle under his breathe and I motioned to the guards to open the door. Charles finished escorting me into the room and my brother looked up at us and smiled before he motioned to the empty seat. I nodded my head in his direction and looked once more towards Charles, "Thank you once more your grace."

He smiled at me and I walked to the seat and took it. Henry looked between us before he said his goodbyes to Charles and the chef that was just putting the last bit of supper on the table. A few minutes went by in silence as we started supper and Henry was the first to speak up. "So my dear sister how was your journey down here?"

"It was excellent, I enjoyed the country side so much but, it was to long for my taste."

"I see well in any case you look well," he seemed to ponder something before he put his utensils down and looked over at me, " Now, I am sure you know why I have asked you to come here, as your king I don't think I should allow you to get away with saying such things as you did and especially in front of the people you did…but, as your brother I understand why you did such a thing and am grateful as I now see the world as it is and not the illusion that I was under. As consequence for your actions it shall be very simple, in honor of the late Queen there shall be a play that my daughter Mary is helping put together and shall be presented within this upcoming few months. I want you to take part in it and help Mary with any and all things she may need."

I hated plays my mother always loved them and forced me to take part in them but, I never did truly like them and Henry knew that. But, considering the situation I put myself in I knew I could make no argument. "That seems fair brother."

"Good, now on to the next topic I wish to speak with you about. In your letters that I have read, you spoke of your late husband's death and your wish to come back to court and remain here under your previous title, I am willing to grant that and I will have some more ladies in waiting start to attend to your needs and your old room renovated to suit you more as you are now much older than you once were. But, I must ask one question Ava?"

"Yes?"

"You will have to marry once more as I understand that you have not bore any children but, I ask that after you have made yourself once more at home in court that perhaps you take the chance at finding love like I did with Jane and not have me do what father did and force you onto another man through an arranged marriage. We have already lost our other two sisters and we are all that is left. I want to wish you the utmost happiness and luck in love."

I know that Henry was trying very subtly to hint towards Charles as he knew of my affection but, he was trying not to be to terribly obvious about it. But, with his blessing now I may try to pursue Charles and see if there is any affection towards myself. That is if he no longer has a wife as I do not fully understand what happened in his previous marriage. So I smiled kindly at my brother and continued on with my super. After we were done eating and laughing at some of my stories and his own, he walked me to my chambers and I turned to face him once more. Pulling out the letter I had taken with me and passed it to him, he looked at me confused before taking it from me. "It is a letter from Christopher, before his passing he gave me it and asked that I made sure that you received it when I arrived back at court and that no other prying eyes including my own had read it." I answered him before he spoke.

He smiled up at me once more and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before he told me to have sweet dreams and walked off. As my ladies got me ready for bed, my mind couldn't help wandering to the celebration tomorrow and more importantly seeing Charles again.


	2. Favors

**{So I have decided because my brain is on a roll that I'm going to put out another segment now and not later like I had planned so I hope you all enjoy this entry also I know that back then they actually moved pretty fast in relationships but, I have been thinking that I may ask my viewers opinions on this one. So should their relationship move fast or should she make him work for it? Let me know in reviews please or in messages will work as well. As well I know that Mary does not actually end up with anyone in the season besides the possible relative to the Queen Anne of Cleves but, she was always my favorite so I want her to not end up like that so sorry if anybody disagrees but, I like the idea. Naruhina1519 thank you for the review I already messaged you about the beginning of the review but as for the rest thank you, I've been wanting to do this idea since the third season and I'm excited to actually be able to do so now. Thank you to all that have so far who have favorite, follow or read I appreciate it. Remember if you want quicker updates review, follow or like and I'll update quicker. So without further delay here is the next chapter. I do not own the Tudors only my own character and anything that you do not recognize.}**

It was the day of celebration and I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. Today I was wearing a deep purple gown with a round neckline that ended up pushing my breasts up slightly and around my waist was a beaded belt that connected at the middle of my stomach and dropped down and connected to a rosary that ended just above my knees. I choose to wear my mother's necklace and my hair was placed over my shoulder but bunched up just slightly around my ear so it looked as if my hair was forming roses, the rest of my hair from the neck down was placed over the shoulder so it laid on my chest and my waves and curls left to lay there. If I could get away with it I loved to have my hair down as much as possible I believed I looked better that way.

I had been reading on my bed when I heard the door open and my ladies running to greet whoever was at the door. After a moment I heard them mumble your Majesty followed by your grace. Charles was here! I felt my heart do a little leap and I pushed myself from my bed trying my best to act normal and gracious as I turned the corner to go and greet the men in my room. "Ladies…is my sister ready?" I heard Henry ask

I then appeared and spoke before my ladies could say anything, "Here I am brother."

I gave him a slight bow and looked to Charles after nodding my head at him, "Your grace." I spoke giving him a slight smile in the process.

Charles eyes scanned over me and I couldn't help but notice the wide grin that followed not long after, "Princess, you look lovely today." He complimented while he bowed

"Thank you."

We were grinning like fools when my brother stepped in offering his arm for me to take, "Shall I escort you to the festivities sister?"

I looked over to Henry who stood with not so much as an annoyed look but, a very amused one. I graciously accepted his offer and walked with them to the festivities. Children young and old were running around playing their own little games and I couldn't help but smile at the freedom they had. I loved children and I couldn't wait for some of my own. We were just reaching the stands when Henry stopped and turned me to face him "Ava I have a surprise for you today."

I rose my eyebrows at him, "Oh?"

A wide grin spread across his face and looked past me to Charles who was standing behind me. Before I had a chance to react I felt Charles body press up from behind me and his hands wrap around my eyes, then he whispered right in my ear, "Patience you can't see your surprise just yet."

I had to suppress the moan that bubbled up from my throat and I place my hands over my beating heart trying to will it to stop, I covered up this action by playing with my mother's necklace. I was so wrapped up in trying not to think about Charles breathing on my neck that I was surprised when he removed his hands and I had to blink a couple times to adjust to the new brightness. But, once I had I let out a laugh and couldn't believe my eyes. My two nieces stood directly in front of me both as beautiful as ever and I couldn't help but notice how alike Mary and her mother were. Mary and I were always close and a lot of the time we were each other's confidant especially as she grew older. Elizabeth and I talked to each other but not as much as me and Mary but, I loved them both the same. They were family plain and simple. I opened up my arms and Elizabeth let out a small squeal and ran into my arms. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips. "My dear Elizabeth, how are you? You are so grown up and so beautiful and mature at that." I said as I held her at arm's length.

"Thank you princess."

I gave her another nod and smile and allowed my eyes to travel to Mary. I could see her smile growing bigger as I walked towards her, drawing her into my arms. I felt her tight grip on me and I knew that was a sign that she needed me there or she needed to talk to me about something. I gave her a kiss to both cheeks, "Oh Mary how I have missed you and your beauty still astounds me with every visit."

She placed her hands on my upper arm and said, "Hopefully if what I hear is true, are you staying permanently now?"

I chuckled under my breath and replied, "Yes, your father has been very kind in promising me my own choice in marriage and I hope to not leave court unless necessary."

"Yes well now that I have given you your surprise shall we continue on with the joust." Henry spoke from beside us

I nodded my head in his direction and Charles spoke from behind me "Well I must go and get prepared."

That's right he will be in this tournament as well, "I wish you the most luck in the tournament."

He gave me a nod and bowed once more to us before he walked away. Henry started to go into the booth and I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth and Mary and walked with them into the stands.

We were not long into the tournament when I had to pull out my fan to cool myself down, Elizabeth and Mary following suit. I had been watching Mary for some time and I had come to the conclusion that there was something bothering her and that I would need to speak with her. Cheers erupted at another winning and after a short while you could see Charles make his way out. His eyes seemed to glow at the arising claps and cheers for himself. I watched him as he rode his horse to the stand where we were all situated and he looked around until his eyes fell on me. He smiled kindly at me, his eyes never leaving mine, "Princess…will you do me the honor of blessing me with your favors so as to give me the utmost luck." He asked huskily

I pulled on the purple silk ribbon that was barely wrapped around my wrist and stood up slowly making my way towards him my eyes looking into his. Once I reached him I gently wrapped it around his staff and once tied I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the ribbon. Only then did my eyes leave his and once I had opened my eyes to look once more at him he seemed to be infatuate with my actions and I nodded my head at him, "Your grace."

He smiled once more before bowing slightly and turning to go back to the tournament. I let out the breath that I had not realized that I had been holding in before. I went back and sat in my spot and Henry spoke quietly to me, "I hope you see the respect and love he holds for you…has always held for you."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, my eyes trained on the horses that ran towards each other. In the last moment I closed my eyes praying to god that he would win, the stands went absolutely silent as I did this and then they erupted in cheers. I had opened my eyes to find Charles sitting on his horse and you could hear his deep laugh through the cheers. His eyes meet mine once more before he rode off to the stables.

~~TUDORS~~

It was now time for drinking and dancing and my eyes shone with excitement at watching Elizabeth dancing. Henry eyes were trained on the crowd and I'm sure looking for some beauty to take to bed tonight and as much as it should bother me it doesn't because that is the way of court. Mary sat beside me and she sat proud at that but, I knew she wished to dance. Mary always loved to dance and so did I. I finished my wine and I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want you to come to my chambers tonight, will you?"

She looked at me curiosity written all over her face, "I know you need to talk, it is written in your eyes and in the actions of your body. Come and entertain me tonight like you did when you were a child, we may talk about whatever is on your mind and as well as anything else you wish?"

She smiled at me," I would very much like that."

I nodded my head at her and noticed a group dance that was being prepared in the center of court and in front of us. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up with me. She looked astonished but when she realized that I was pulling her into the dance she seemed to relax. I stood adjacent to a very young gentlemen. You could see the excitement brewing in his eyes. Just as the song was about to start, a hand reached out and was laid upon the young man's shoulder. I followed it up to meet the face of Charles, he leaned forward into his ear and whispered something into it. The boy looked up with fear on his face before he scurried off and Charles took his place. A playful smirk showed on his face and the dance started. Before long we were in each other's embrace as he swung me around to the upbeat song. One of his hands placed sturdy on my lower back and his other hand on my hip pulling my flush against his muscular body. I placed one hand on his chest and one on his shoulder grabbing onto the slight fur trim he had on. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "You do look lovely today Ava, you outshine everyone here."

I giggled, "You're not too bad looking either Charles, "I didn't want to ruin this but I had to ask, "Pardon the forwardness but, should you not be dancing with your wife Charles."

He looked at me and I could swear anger and sadness flashed across his face before a mischievous smile came across it instead, "Well Ava I would say it sounds like you do not wish to dance with me."

He was using my words from last night against me, if only he knew how much I was loving this dance with how close he was to me and if I had my way I wouldn't allow him to leave me. By now the song had ended and we unfortunately parted. I sighed but reluctantly pulled away. His hand on my back pulled away but the one on my hip stayed firmly planted there and his finger gently ran down my forehead to the tip of my nose. "Relax, your face looks so different when you do that."

I had to blink a few times and I then remembered where we were and I pulled away slightly. His hands fell to his side and he looked disappointed for a moment. I looked around for Mary but I couldn't find her, I supposed that she must have retired to my chambers like I had asked. When I looked back at Charles he still had that look on his face. So I stepped forward once more and asked, "I am tired now and would like to retire to my chambers for the rest of the evening will you escort me there your grace?"

A smile came back to his face and he said he would. I walked over to my brother and up to his side before I bowed my head and told him, "I believe I may retire for the evening brother but I must thank you so much for throwing this celebration for me, it makes me feel very loved and welcomed back into court."

He stood up to give me a hug and when he pulled away he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You have always been loved and welcomed here so I am glad you feel that way. Have the sweetest of dreams and I shall see you in the morn."

I gave him a quick nod and went to meet Charles at the doors. I gave my brother one more look to see his wide smile directed in our direction. I wrapped my arm around Charles offered one and allowed him to steer me to my chambers. For a while all you could hear was the click of my shoes and my dress dragging across the floor. "She divorced me." Charles said quietly from beside me.

I looked at him confused and he continued on, "The duchess."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, divorce was a very uncommon thing as you needed the king's permission to do so and that was very hard to receive no matter how many times he has managed himself to get away with it. Most people either pjt up with each other or would separate and saw other people and only got together for a child's sake or for political events. "She was very unhappy and the more unhappy she got the more I realized that we did not love each other as we once did. She now raises our child in the confinements of the castle in Suffolk as I would not like to put the mother of my child out into the world without safety but she no longer bares the title of duchess. Henry saw this unhappiness and granted the divorce but, on the condition that she stay in Suffolk and not attend court here and that she no longer acknowledges herself as my wife or the duchess of the land."

"And she was okay with that?"

"Well she put up a slight fight against it but, yes in the end she accepted the fate that she was handed."

We were silent for a moment and I felt my jealousy well inside me with my next question, "Do ever visit her Charles?"

"I use to yes but, I found the company of court to be much more pleasurable. So I only return to see my son and to take care of any business I may have there."

That's right he has a son Henry I believe his name was. I only meet him when he was just born at the celebration my brother threw but, that was it. We were silent once again and before long I had reached my chamber doors. "Well this looks like it is where we part Ava. It is good to have you back."

I nodded my head releasing his arm and turning to face him. I stepped forward and placed my arms around his neck drawing him closer for a hug. I felt him stiffen at the sudden contact but, then his body relaxed into mine and he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me tighter into him. When we pulled away he placed his hands on my hips and kissed my right cheek and then slower this time he kiss my left. His lips were light against my cheek but, they seemed unwilling to leave. It may have been the wine that caused me to do my next action but, it wasn't one that I would regret. I turned my face just slightly, I looked down at his lips at first and then gazed at his eyes to see if there was anything that would tell me this would be a mistake. But, instead he closed the distance between us, his lips capturing my own. It started out light but, when I pushed closer to him he gladly accepted and spun us around so that my back was pressed against the wall. One of his hands stayed on my hips tightly gripping it and the other traveled to my hair where he entangled it into his fingers. I moaned just slightly into the kiss and placed my hands onto his chest. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance and when I accepted his tongue danced against mine. My knees were getting weak and he pushed us closer together making sure I wouldn't fall. He was the first to pull away and I moaned in protest but looked at him. His fingers traced my bottom lip and he opened his mouth to say something, "Ava I-"

Suddenly the door to my chambers opened and we sprung apart from each other. I wanted to know what he had to say but, one of my ladies in waiting poked her head out and asked sheepishly, "I'm sorry to interrupt princess…your grace but, the lady Mary was about to send me out to ask you if you were still planning on spending some time with her?"

Dammit I forgot all about Mary and I looked at Charles, "We will continue this conversation at a later date your grace. Have a good night."

"You as well princess."

I turned and disappeared into my chambers, my chest rising and falling fast at what had just happened.

Both me and Mary had gotten changed into our night dresses and were now sitting in the bedroom. I was sitting on my bed with a lady behind me brushing out my hair while Mary sat on the chest in front of the bed and I brushed hers. We had made such a habit of this when I was visiting court, Mary thought it comforting and I quite enjoyed brushing her long hair then braiding it so it laid over her shoulder. Mary had cleared her throat and I took that as my cue that she now wanted to talk alone so, I looked back to my lady and told her that I no longer needed her and wished her and my ladies a goodnight. Once the door was shut, I heard Mary mumble under her breathe, "You know me so well Ava."

I hummed slightly and replied, "Yes I do but, that's because I pay attention to you. So, will you tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's the fact that I have yet to marry or even become betrothed to a man, and it's not as if a lack of men have asked but, father keeps on refusing the offers."

I understood what she was talking about, most women her age especially with her social standing were already betrothed to another and with at least one child on the way. But, for whatever reason my brother always turned them away, Mary to him was special and I could tell that he wanted to give her the world but, he didn't like the idea of letting her go. So instead I choose to bring up a good memory, "Did you know that your father betrothed you to a French prince when you were just a little girl."

"No I did not."

"Well he did and besides the obvious reasons why that did not work out, I remember one thing from that meeting…I remember the way you stood there respectfully and in the end just to push the prince down."

"Oh!" she gasped surprised

She looked back at me and we burst out laughing before she faced forward again and I started to braid her hair. "Look Mary I know how you feel but, trust me it is better this way to wait until you find the one you love…I was lucky to be blessed with a marriage where my husband wanted nothing more than company unlike your other aunt who was forced into another loveless marriage and forced to have relations with a man whom she did not love and was completely horrified of. I don't know if this will make sense to you but, your father turns these people away because he has yet to see you as the grown woman you are…in his eyes you are still his little girl who pushed the prince of France down in front of a million people."

She giggled and asked quietly, "Do you mean that you are still a maid?"

I was shocked at the sudden question but, answered her anyways, "Yes, he never wanted to ruin the one thing that was so important he believed that I should save it for a man of my choosing and love. Something so little but yet means so much in the end."

By the end we had just finished braiding her hair and she stood up and walked towards the mirror. She touched her face and a worried expression caressed her face. I stood up and walked behind her and I said, "You are a very beautiful Princess Mary and I am sure that there will be at some point a man who is so smitten with you that he will not take no for an answer. He loves you Mary and so did your mother, he will not let you die a maid I swear."

I saw a tear fall from her face at my words and she whipped around and buried her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for a few moments. She pulled away and we started to head towards my bed pulling back the blankets and settling in and just as we did she turned to me and said, "You know my mother always loved you and adored your admiration for my father even up to the end she told me that even though she would no longer be there that she always trusted you and wanted me to always feel the same towards you."

I smiled and placed my hand in hers, "Your mother was a lovely woman and very smart at that and I will always be here for you and even your brother and sister if I have to, I want you to realize that even when the world is dark and there doesn't seem to be a light when you feel abandoned and alone family is all you have got left, because nothing runs thicker than blood."

We laid back on the pillows and turned to face each other and she wrapped her hand in mine just like she would do when she was a child. Just as I was falling asleep she whispered, "Ava?"

"Mm?"

"Do you love his grace?"

I opened my eyes to see her brown ones boring into my own. "You mean Charles?"

She nodded her head and I let a smile grow on my face, "I have for many years…why do you ask?"

"Because I think he loves you to, I can see it in his eyes and the way he danced with you tonight, like you were the only two people in that whole room."

I gave her hand a quick kiss and told her to go to bed as it was late and my dreams were filled with the what ifs I now faced with the man I still love.


	3. Stranger in the Forest

**{Hey ho! Merry Christmas to those who are reading I know it's late but, I hope it was good. This chapter is more or less a filler but, it's all about Ava and Charles. Thank you to HermioneandMarcus I am glad you like this one to, I gotta say it's awesome to have someone who reviews on a few stories and continues to do so, so thank you very much for your review and here is the next update. Thank you to everyone who had favorite or followed this story as well it is much, much appreciated. Just to let everyone know that the update schedule is in my bio but, this can be subject to change if the request for one story is more than another. This is also where I will post any other stories that I am taking on or requests for other fan fictions are posted. I would also like your opinion on something, I want to try and put the duchess in here at some point even if it is just for a chapter but, I am thinking of making her try and fight for his affection again and was curious if that would interest any off you? Remember to review, favorite and follow for quick updates and I do not own Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}**

It had been a hectic morning, Mary and I had been discussing all morning about her upcoming play. It was more about the dressings and who would be playing who but, it still seemed to take up quite a bit of our morning. It wasn't until Mary's ladies in waiting came in with a gown and went to dress her in my room as my ladies picked out a gown for me to wear as well. I was going to be placed into a square neckline dress that had a pearl white fabric underneath and a royal blue overtop with a gold trim to it, it laced up in the front and the sleeves ended just at my elbows but flowed down. It was one of my most favorite dresses, it was a going away present from Charles and Henry and I often wore it when I attended court back when I was Queen. For my hair they pulled it to the side and braided it down until they reached the base of my neck where they tied it off and let the rest of my curls hang from the braid. As they were finishing my braid Mary came out dressed in her beautiful red dress, she always looked beautiful in red. I stood up and grabbed her hands in mine with a wide smile on my face, "You look absolutely beautiful Mary."

She bowed her head slightly with a smile on her face, "As do you. Shall I take you to see the stage?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I would be glad, when a knock came to my door and after my ladies opened it, three gentlemen walked into my chambers. Two of them carrying two heavy chests, the other one bowed to me and Mary before speaking. "I am sorry to interrupt but, these two chests have arrived from your late husband's brother."

I nodded my head as I knew that I had left some of my belongings behind but, most of which I had received as gifts and I had felt wrong to take them and felt it was improper to ask if I could, I obviously had no worries. "As well, his Majesty the King would like to ask for your presence for a late breakfast with him, will you accept?" the messenger interrupted

"Yes I will. Thank you."

"I will go tell him now, an escort will come for you in a short while please be prepared to go."

With that the men all left and I heard Mary gasp from behind me. I hadn't realized that she had left my side until I turn around to see her kneeling in front of one of the chest pulling out my favorite ruby red gown and holding it up so she could see it better. I normally wore it when the weather became to harsh. It had a square neckline and the underneath was a soft red with light shades of black and on top was a ruby red fabric. It had long sleeves that ended in fur to keep my hands warm. It was a welcome present from Christopher to make me feel at home, he said it showed my beauty in every turn I took. I wandered over to her and knelt beside her to open the other chest. The chest Mary had opened had all my most expensive gowns and the one I had opened had a few more gowns and some jewelry I had collected over the years, most were necklaces and rings but I loved them never the less. It also had a letter on the top and it looked awfully like the one I had given Henry. "I am sorry to look through your personal objects but, curiosity got the better of me when I saw this dress peeking out of the corner of the chest." Mary apologized

"No need to apologize Mary, in fact I would love it if you kept that dress. Red was always your color and I would prefer to give these to someone who will cherish and take care of them." I mumbled under my breath while I gently grabbed the letter

"Oh are you sure Ava, it's so extravagant I just couldn't."

"No no, I would never wear it again anyways and I have many more gowns I am sure I can let go of one."

Mary looked up from the dress to face me before she laid eyes on the letter in my hand. "What is it?"

"I am not sure myself." I whispered as I unfolded the letter

I immediately recognized Christopher's writing and I almost cried as I read the letter out loud. "To my dearest wife…I would like to start off by thanking you for your dedication to my people, my family and myself. I always enjoyed the company you bring and the tales we would share. I want you to always smile bright as you did when I was alive as that was at times all that got me through my day. I know that I did not make you a woman like a proper husband and at times I wish I had but, I knew from the moment that I met you that your heart was with another. I wanted to make sure that you had a life to go to after my passing and I hope that in time you find that courage to make your life your own. All I ask is that you always laugh even when all hope is looking down and smile even when times are tough as god knows life is full of them. I am now finally with my wife and daughter after so many years of wait and I hope that you find love like I have. You will always be in my heart and I give you my blessing. I love you like I did my own daughter and I wish you nothing besides happiness. Goodbye Avangaline and once more thank you."

As I finished the letter, I tasted the bitter salt of tears that fell from my eyes. I had always looked up to Christopher with such high respect and I could feel my heart ache at his kind words. Mary wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her shoulder as I cried. She rubbed my back and I sniffled in her shoulder pulling away and giving her a smile and a small laugh. "He always knew what to say."

I used the back of my hand to whip my tears as we both laughed at what I had said. I folded the letter back up and placed it in the chest and closed the lid. Another knock came to the door and just as we both stood one of the same men that came earlier with the chest came into the room bowing his head to us. "Are you ready princess?"

I nodded my head and gave Mary one more hug and kiss. "Now take that dress and I will find you later and you can fill me in on what I have missed."

Mary smiled at me and I walked to the gentlemen in front of me so he could escort me to my brother.

~~TUDORS~~

We had just finished eating breakfast when a knock came to the door and our laughter subsided as he called out to whoever was behind the door. To my surprise Charles came in and looked over to me surprised as well. The thoughts of last night came to mind and I looked down into my lap a blush coming to my cheeks. "Your Majesty," Charles bowed to Henry and then looked over to me a smile playing on his face as well, "Princess."

I returned his smile and after a few seconds of looking in Charles eyes, I broke contact first. I looked over to Henry who was staring at us with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. I knew he was up to something but, what exactly was the question. "I asked you two here because I feel like re living the past. Before you left we used to ride together and I am in the mood to go riding will you two join me?" Henry asked

I looked at him suspiciously but, nodded my head anyways. I loved riding and I think it would be fun to spend the day with my two favorite men. Charles nodded his head as well and Henry laughed loudly and stood up with a clap of his hands, "Then it is settled, let us head out."

We had been riding for almost an hour out in the fields before we decided to slow down. The smile never left my face as we rode. I pulled the gloves I had been giving on tighter and leaned forward to pet my horse's side of the face. "Now does this not make you feel young again?" Henry shouted

"What are you talking about brother, I am young unlike you old men."

Henry rode his horse up to mine and he smiled at me, "You are not far in age dear sister but, I believe you will always keep your beauty about you."

I laughed and sat up straighter on my horse. I opened my mouth to say something when one of the guards that were with us called out to Henry. Henry excused himself and I watched as he rode off to the men. He looked even more suspicious then he did this morning as he whispered back and forth with the man that called him over. He kept sneaking peaks over at us and I scrunched up my face and patted my horse again as she was getting reckless. I was so focused on Henry that I hadn't noticed that Charles rode up beside me and he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I am not an old man by the way. I do take insult to that especially since you did not seem to care last night."

I instantly blushed and turned around to face him. He laughed at my face and lifted his hand to graze my face. But, before his hand made contact Henry yelled from behind us, "Ava!"

I was so shocked I almost fell from my horse as I whipped around to face him. Charles grabbed onto my arm and made sure I stayed on my horse. Henry rode up to us with a smile and leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I am sorry to tell you but, I must go back to court. There are some urgent matters I must address but, you and Charles may finish your riding. Would you like some men to stay behind with you?"

I shook my head, I was sure that Charles could handle any danger that may arise. He smiled at us once more before we watched him and his men ride off. I looked back to Charles who gave me a kind smile and asked, "Do you know where we are Ava?"

I looked around confused. The area looked familiar but, I couldn't pin point from where. So I shook my head and Charles laughed as he hoped off his horse and over to me and held his hands out to me. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he pulled me off the horse from my waist and to the ground. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards a clearing. I looked at his back confused until we reached the opening to the clearing. I pulled my hand from his pulling my gloves from my fingers as I walked towards the clearing. "We use to play here when we were kids...me, you and Henry. I would bring flowers to my mother and you tried to make a flower headband for me but always got caught up with the knots and weaving the flowers together. And Henry would always make me cry because he would run through the flowers, stomping on the pretty ones."

I giggled as I walked carefully into the middle of the clearing as I knelt into the flower bed and smelled the flowers. Charles followed me into the clearing and he sat beside me, picking a beautiful white flower from the ground. He turned to face me and slowly put the flower behind my ear. I looked him in the eyes as he did this and I felt the passion burning behind them. He lightly grabbed onto my hair and pushed it behind my ear. Then his hand rubbed just under my jaw, I felt the same pull to him as I did last night and I started to lean towards him once more. His lips grazed mine and I felt what felt like a bolt of electricity run through my body as I pressed my lips closer to his. I ran my fingers up his chest and settled them on his neck and he placed his on my shoulders. I soon felt the grass below my back, the smell of flowers overwhelming my senses as Charles leaned over me, his lips never leaving mine. After a few minutes we parted from each other to take a breath and laid beside me on his side with his hands supporting his weight. I placed a hand over my chest as I felt my heart race under my fingertips. I looked up at him after a few minutes and felt a smile creep over my face and his fingers started to toy with my hair once more, "I agree with your brother you know…your beauty will always remain no matter how many more years you have left. Being with you here…now reminds me of a time when we were all so young." He mumbled under his breath

I let a smile slowly play at my lips as I sat up abruptly, I had a great plan. He looked at me worriedly for a moment and I stood up and darted for the woods. "Ava!" Charles called from behind me

"You want to feel young again, then chase me like you use to! Show me that you are not an old man."

I could hear his deep laugh as he got up from the flowers. I gathered the bottom of my dress as I ran through the trees. I couldn't help but let out little giggles here and there as I dogged around trees and the roots sticking up from the ground. I could hear Charles calling my name and I was running out of breath so I leaned on the trunk of a tree and placed a hand over my mouth as I tried to subdue another giggle. I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and I looked over to see someone standing off to the side staring at me. I laughed and started walking towards the figure, "Looks like you found me." I giggled

When he just stood there staring at me, I got this horrible feeling. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Charles?" I called softly as I moved a branch away from my face

Still no answer, I stopped just a few feet away and tried to get a look at his face, "Charles?"

This time whoever it was charged at me. I was frightened, this was not Charles, whoever it was meant me harm. I stumbled but caught myself as I turned and ran, "Charles!" I screamed

I could hear someone faintly yelling for me and I ran towards it. I looked back quickly to see the man still chasing me and as I whipped around I felt a twig snap my face and a painful feeling shoot through my body. "Charles! Help me!" I cried

I could feel the tears stream down my face as I frantically ran for the clearing. I could feel my dress ripping and tearing and the only thoughts going through my head was how I wanted to be in his arms again. "Ava! Answer me!" I heard Charles yell from not far

I ran toward his voice crying out for him again, I turned around to look for the man that was chasing me when I ran into someone. I cringed and screamed out hoping that whatever the man wanted that I would at least live through it. I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders "Ava! What is wrong!" Charles soothed me

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Someone was chasing me. Help me Charles please!" I pleaded, my voice cracking

He pulled me into his arms and tucked my head into his chest and kissed my forehead, "I am here don't worry Ava…your safe." he stroked my hair as he scanned the forest for whoever was chasing me.


	4. Chasing a Ghost

**{Hey guys I apologize a million times over that I'm this late. I promise it won't be like this for long I am just in the process of figuring out how to balance this, work and school. I would like to start by saying thank you to HermioneandMarcus sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter for you. To Raging Raven thank you for the review, I like the way you put that. ToThePhantomismyLove and one of the guest reviews thank you for your review here is the next chapter. To the other guest review I'm sorry that you feel that way but, with most women back then that is how it was and I would prefer in the Tudor stories for them to be written that way sorry to anyone who doesn't agree. As well I would like to thank everyone who has favorite or followed since my last update or has continued to do as such.**

**Just a little side note for those who I haven't contacted or haven't read it in my bio after these rounds of updates I will be going back and reviewing previous chapters to look for mistakes. I apologize ahead of time for the wait but, due to an unwanted flame that came with another fiction of mine I have decided I will go back and fix what I find wrong with all my stories. If I make mistakes I do apologize but I am only human and there is only so much I can find. Thank you to every review I barely received a bad review most reviews were good, which makes me smile so thank you! You keep me wanting to update. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize}**

I was rushed into the palace by Charles and the guards once they saw me. Charles hadn't said a word to me since we started on our way back and I was growing nervous. I knew that he was worried but, his silence was making me more nervous and scared then I was to start with. He had a hold of my upper arm as he guided me down the halls to my brothers chambers. He pushed the doors open and they hit the wall with a loud bang. Henry was sitting at his desk in the entrance with Thomas Cromwell situated beside him. Henry took one look at me and rushed towards me, "Ava!"

Where we had stopped to meet Henry was a tall mirror and I held a hand to my mouth as I let out a gasp. I looked like a distressed mess, I had a long scratch across my cheekbone, my hair was pulled out of the braid in places, the pearl white that use to be under my gown was covered in dirt and mud and the gold trim and some of the blue fabric had ripped in places. Henry held me in his arms for a minute before he spun on Charles, letting his fury get the best of him. "I left her in your care and yet you bring her back like this! How did this happen?" He shouted

I could tell by looking at Charles that he was hurt and angry because of the accusation that he couldn't protect me and I stepped in before any other words were said, "Brother please it was not Charles fault. I insisted we play a game we did as children and chase me through the forest. I had stopped for a brief moment and I saw a man I first thought to be Charles but when he chased me I knew it not to be him, this man in the forest meant me harm. Charles found me and saved me, this was not his fault." I talked to him calmly

Henry looked back and forth between us before he scoffed and paced over to his desk. "Cromwell." He shouted

Thomas, who seemed to be deep in thought jumped slightly and stuttered, "Your Majesty?"

"I want this man found and brought to me I trust that you will find this man?"

"Yes your Majesty." Thomas nodded his eyes wandering over to us

"Until this man is found...Ava you are not to be left alone and you will not leave the castle. I am taking this as an attempt on your life."

I looked up to meet Charles worried eyes "Charles, escort Ava back to her chambers and call for her ladies in waiting as well as my daughter Mary to see her. I want you to return here once this is done." Henry ordered

Charles nodded his head and Henry walked over to me enveloping me in his arms once more. "Your safe now." He whispered in my ear

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek, then I wrapped my arm around Charles one and walked to my chambers. Once we arrived he told a nearby guard to find everyone and bring them to my chambers immediately before he took me into my chambers. The moment we were through the door he wrapped one arm around my hip and the other held my head to his chest. "I can not express how horrible I feel for leaving you alone to deal with that on your own." He sighed into my hair

I pulled away just enough to see his face and I could see how tormented he was. I placed one of my hands on his cheeks and said, "What are you talking about, you were there...you saved me...you found me Charles. Do not doubt yourself, you were there and you protected me."

We seemed to search each others eyes before we slowly leaned in again and our lips gently pressed together. I pulled away slightly just far enough that we were inches apart and he placed his forehead against mine, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"What about us? Did you know it is improper for a man such as yourself to kiss a lady such as myself with no commitment?"

An amused look crossed his face before he opened his mouth to say something. Before he could speak another word the doors to my chambers burst open and Mary along with a combination of her ladies and my own came in. Charles and I pushed away from each other before they could see anything and before I had a chance to do anything Mary wrapped her arms around me completely out of breathe. I rubbed her back soothingly as my ladies ran around collecting things to redress me. One of Mary's ladies was rushing Charles out of the room. My eyes caught his before he left and I knew we had a long conversation ahead of us if everyone continued to interrupt us.

(3 months)

It had been a very chaotic three months. Henry had been entranced by a mysterious protestant woman that was proposed by Thomas Cromwell as the new queen. I still was not aloud to leave the castle and still had to walk around with a escort, unfortunately Charles had been kept busy with this woman that was to be our new queen. Charles and I had yet to have another intimate encounter or talk about what was happening with us, all we shared was the odd longing glance in each others directions.

Today was going to be the busiest yet, today was the debut of Mary's play on the late Queen Jane. Henry would also be sending Charles and another man to see the Anne of Cleve's in hopes that his best friend would come back with news of her appearance and personality. I had mixed feelings on the idea, Henry had sent for a painter to paint her picture and she was beautiful but that was as far as it went. Anyone who was sent there only came back with the same result as the last, that they were either in veils or did not make an appearance. It wasn't only that, I may not be being escorted around by Charles but, without him in the castle I couldn't help but, feel slightly panicked. I couldn't do anything though not if it was something Henry ordered.

Everyone except one lady was wearing emerald green gowns with white underneath, the white had gold sparkles within the fabric and gold trim in the front and the corset lacing in the front, around the middle upper arm and the trim around the sleeves. Our hair was all placed in a braided bun with a silver veil placed over our face. The one lady who wasn't in the same dressing was one of Mary's ladies in waiting, Charlotte. She was dancing as Jane Seymour so she was in a nice silver gown with deep blue fabric starting from the elbow down and she was wearing a pure white mask with small feathers on the bottom corners. The dance had started with use dancing and weaving between the crowds and poles. Mary had also placed walls in certain areas that we would also dance around. The whole dance was a story about Jane and Henry's love and the sacrifice she made for the birth of Prince Edward.

We were near the end and the pace to the song was picking up which cued the circle that we formed around Charlotte while we spun around her with our hands in the air, crossed over each other. Once the music slowed we spun to face the crowd and slowly slid over to the crowd and to the first male we saw. With each step we took, we slid forward and turned our body the other way and in the direction we turned that same hand would be placed in the air and followed our bodies movements. I couldn't help but, smile when my eyes found Charles and I was glad for the veil over my face, it hide my ridiculous smile and blush as I went forward. As I reached Charles the music was coming to an end and on the last slide I grabbed the edges of my skirt and dipped so low the skirt touched the tip of my noise. After the music was done Mary voice rang clear through the room "Gentlemen, now is the time to unveil the beautiful women in front of you. "

My heart raced as I rose slightly but, stayed in the curtsy and I could see his fingers gently grabbing the edges of my veils. I looked up at him as he finished pulling my veil over the back of my head. His smile seemed to grow even more and I knew I had to be ten shades of red. "You are stunning this evening Princess if I may say so."

"Thank you your grace." I whispered

Henry clapping and laughter broke our moment apart, I stood up and turned around to face Henry. He was walking down the steps to the floor as his eyes scanned the crowd, "I loved it, amazing work Mary." Henry complimented

"Thank you." Mary beamed curtsying to her father.

I smiled at their exchange and the crowd clapped and started to break apart and chat between them. I felt a hand land on my lower back and Charles lean into my ear. "You danced lovely this evening and if I may say I knew it was you before you reached me."

I felt a smile tug at my lips and I turned so I could face him, his hand left my back and he stood straighter. "Was it just by a coincidence that I happened upon you here."

"I think I may just keep that as my secret." He laughed

I let a little giggle escape my lips and without asking I reached forward and tucked in the shirt that was being pulled out from under the fur. After I had done this I let my fingers run through the fur and I heard his sharp intake of breath come from Charles. I pulled my hand back to my chest and looked at him surprised at my own actions, "I am so sorry your grace I should-"

I tried to take a step back but Charles reached out for my hand that was at my side "No Ava that isn't what I meant." Charles tried to explain

Just as the tips of his fingers touched mine, I saw Henry coming up behind him and pulled my hand away once more. Before Charles could ask anything Henry slapped his hand on Charles back bringing the attention to him, he stepped forward and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ava you looked amazing and thank you once more for helping Mary with this." Henry complimented

We both knew I didn't have a choice in the matter but, I would have helped Mary one way or the other. I smiled at him "Thank you brother..I am glad you enjoyed the show."

Henry returned the smile before he turned to face Charles, "I believe it is time you departed is it not your grace? Ava will you join me in walking with Charles to the gates."

I nodded my head and followed them out of the room. "I can hardly wait for your return Charles, I want to know her more then ever. This is why I trust this to you." Henry spoke as we walked down the halls.

Charles just smiled and grunted in response. It felt awkward and tense between us, I wanted to tell him how I felt but that was not something a lady like myself do. Henry and Charles seemed to be off in their own discussion as my thoughts swarmed my mind. We hadn't had a moment to ourselves to talk about us and it seemed as if he just kept getting more distant as time went on and our encounters grew awkward. We had reached the gates and I stood by the entrance twiddling my thumbs as I waited for Charles to get on his horse and leave. I looked over to the opening that lead to the road and a man who seemed to be wearing nice silk fabrics stood staring at us. It was rather odd for someone to do this and I took a step forward to get a better look at the man. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was speaking to me until their hand rested on my shoulder and I gasped and jumped in surprise. I looked back to see Charles with a puzzled expression and I looked back to where the man was standing but, he was no longer there. I grabbed a hold of my necklace and held the cross tight in my fingers as I looked back to Charles. I looked around for Henry but, didn't see him, "Where did Henry get to?"

"Stable boy was taking to long in his opinion and took off to find him...listen Ava I was hoping to talk to you before I left."

"What is it?"

"Do you feel safe?"

"It will be different without you I am sure. Do not worry I will be fine..." I let my words trail off in the end.

His hands grasps mine and he squeezed them slightly "I do not doubt that you will be fine within the castle walls forgive an old man for his worry...Ava when I return would you allow me to your chambers so I may talk about important matters between us?"

My eyes searched his and I knew good or bad this conversation had to happen and it was my hope that he wouldn't allow who I was and who my brother was affect his choice. "Yes Charles, I will look forward to this."

I knew he was only going to be gone for one night but, my stomach turned at the idea of him leaving me and I gave him a quick hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Please come back for me Charles...safe." I added at the end before I pulled away.

He kissed my cheek in return and said "I will always come back."

I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smiled. We let go of each other when we could hear Henry voiced lecturing the stable boy before they rounded the corner with Charles horse and another man that I had seen in the castle at times, he was with another horse as he mounted him. "I will see you in the evening please wait for me." Charles whispered to me before giving me one last hug and kiss on the cheek.

Then he mounted his horse, "Hurry back Charles I must know everything!" Henry boasted

Charles smiled at him before his eyes quickly caught mine and I smiled at him giving him a slight wave. Me and Henry stood side by side a we watched them depart. Henry patted me on the back "Don't worry Ava he will come back and I believe we have a very eager Mary to come back to." Henry spoke to me.

I smiled and placed my hands on my lower stomach as I followed Henry into the gates once more.

~~TUDORS~~

There was another gathering with people and dancing and to forget about Charles I had stuck with Henry all night which meant constantly drinking. I was having a good time laughing along at all the jokes being told and the light air around everyone. I had completely forgotten about my earlier worries. It was getting late, Henry had placed himself in the company of a woman for the night and I was starting to get sleepy. The thing with forgetting my worries was I forgot the rules, for example the escort I clearly forgot to bring with me as I stumbled into the hall. A bubbly laughter came out as I leaned against the wall to steady myself. I walked through the dimly lit halls trying to make it to my room but I kept one hand on the wall basically dragging it across the wall. I started to spot some flowers that had been placed in vases through the castle and I would stop to smell each one, all my cares in the world gone. I was bent over some white roses enjoying there sweet smell when I heard what sounded like the shuffle of feet coming down the hall.

I stood up and turned slightly to look down both ends of the hall but, found no one. I scrunched up my eyebrows and strained my eyes and ears to look down the hall, after a few moments of complete silence I took that as a sign that I was hearing things and turned to walk down the hall. I had only taken a few steps before I heard something collide with one of the stands that were placed in the hall. I stopped dead in my tracks, my breathe caught in my throat as I tried to slow my racing heart. I mentally swore at myself for being stupid enough not to remember the escort I was told I was suppose to have all the time. I kept my feet planted and turned my body enough that I could see behind me and called out in the bravest voice I could muster, "Is anyone there?...if someone is there come out now in the name of the king!" I shouted

I didn't get an answer, instead a shadow moved against the wall towards me a and I panicked. I grabbed the sides of my dress and started to run towards my chambers. I was shaking and I couldn't bring myself to look behind me, the footsteps that were running after me was enough to keep me going. I was within reach of my door and I let go of my dress to grab a hold of my doorknob but my foot caught the bottom of my dress and instead of it being my hand that grabbed then doorknob, my face collided with it. I instantly fell to the floor and I rolled onto my back, my vision was blurring and I was coming in and out of consciousness. I placed a hand on my forehead and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the figure of a man bending over me...a man in fine silk clothing...


	5. Don't Leave Me Yet

**{Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been trying to figure out how to balance out work, school and this and haven't quiet got it yet. I also have been going back through my previous chapters and proof reading before I updated so now that, that is done I can concentrate on this. I would like to thank the Guest, HermioneandMarcus and SurreyShannon I am glad that you all are enjoying the story and thank you so much for reviews, here is the next update for you. To everyone else who has favorite or followed thank you very much, it is all appreciated. This chapter also is all in Charles p.o.v so I hope that you don't mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried not to go complete soap opera here. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

_(Charles point of view)_

_I hated the idea of leaving Ava alone in the castle. It wasn't that I doubt that she would be safe but, at least when I was there I would know for certain. We had finally arrived in Chequers, Calais and just in time to. The ocean was becoming rough from the on coming storm and just as we arrived within the castle walls the rain started to pelt at the window. Even though I was here for Henry my mind was almost completely occupied by thoughts of Ava. So much so, that I hadn't really noticed the two men that had started to walk into the room until my companion, William, started to walk ahead without me. The two men bowed to us and "Gentlemen we bid you welcome to Calais on this most auspicious occasion." William welcomed_

_"Danke." one of the men thanked_

_"May I present to you his grace, the Duke of Suffolk." William motioned to me_

_"You grace, an honor." The same man from earlier said, followed shortly by a bow, "I am Herr Hoghesten and this is Count Olisleger."_

_"Hello." Olisleger said_

_"And here is she her Highness, Princess Anne. After a long time, my god!" Hoghesten announced with a slight chuckle_

_To be polite both my self and William laughed, though both of our laughs sounded forced. Some music began to fill the halls as I watched the hall as her ladies walked down first. Each lady curtsied as they reached us. I forced a smile onto my face and stood waiting for Anne to present herself. My smile faltered slightly when I realized that once more she was in a veil and I could not see her face. This mixed with the lightning and storm that was occurring outside the windows of the room, made her appearance seem almost frightening being that she was in black veil and clothing. Henry was not going to be happy with this news once more, "Your Highness." I bowed and said politely_

_Anne gave a slight bow and said, "Good day, your grace."_

_"I am afraid that the bad weather will prevent our sailing for a few days." I apologized_

_"I understand." she replied_

_There was a little period of silence as neither of the parties really knew what to say. "Perhaps your grace could, uh, help me to explain how the English are eating?"_

_"Of course." I gave her a small smile_

_"And maybe show me something the King likes to do?" she asked somewhat nervously_

_I could see that she was at least trying to make the effort so, I figured that maybe if I could give her some idea of what Henry likes it would be easier for them to make the transition together. "His Majesty like to play cards and gamble. Do you play?"_

_"Oh, no...I think only the men play the cards in my country ya? And is it not bad to gamble?" she said honestly_

_"Not if you can afford to loose. We'll play piquet, it's not hard to learn." I offered_

_"That is good."_

_~~TUDORS~~_

_We had been brought to a more private and secluded room for me to teach her how to play. In all honesty it had been a while since I have played cards but, the game I choose was quiet easy and one Henry has enjoyed playing in the past. "There are four suits of cards, comme ca. Spades...clubs...diamonds...and hearts." I told her as I laid each card down on the table_

_"Hearts? You play with hearts?" she asked a little shock and amusement in her voice_

_I smiled at her innocence and looked up to her. She was still wearing her veil so it was hard to gauge her reaction so, I decided to continue with the joke in hopes to lighten the mood some more, "Sometimes. And here we have aces...kings...queens and knaves."_

_"Ah then all the court is here ya?"_

_I choose to not answer question as I wasn't sure if she was being honest in her question or if it was another joke. Instead I offered her a smile and place some coin on the table, "Does the king always win?" she asked_

_"His Majesty does not like losing." I said honestly_

_I looked over to the men that escorted her here with me and whispered, "What have they told you about the King?"_

_"Why? What is it that I should know?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice_

_I looked back to her guards and pursed my lips together, "I am sure that you will be fine."_

_I went back to continue playing cards with her when her next question shocked me slightly, "Do you have someone you love where you are from."_

_I looked up to her and paused for a minute before answering, "Very much so. She is apart of court."_

_"I bet that she is a lovely woman."_

_"She is. You will meet her actually, she is his Majesty sister that I am courting."_

_"Well then your grace, I look forward to meeting her. Does she not miss you when you leave on long journeys such as this one?"_

_A frown appeared on my face as I thought of how upset Ava could be right now. "I am sure that she does but, she has others to keep her company and I am not leaving for very long."_

_Anne nodded her head and after that, it was complete silence as I continued to teach her how to play cards._

_~~TUDORS~~_

_It had been a long five days before I arrived back into court. I was ushered straight to the King the moment I arrived. When I walked into the room, Henry was pacing around the room but at the same time it seemed as if something else was on his mind besides his next would be Queen. I had just finished explaining the visit and that even when asked, Anne never removed her veil. "You didn't see her face?" Henry asked again_

_"No, your Majesty. But she plays cards as pleasantly and with as good as a grace, as ever in my life I saw any noble woman." I told him once more but added the last part for reassurance purposes._

_"She's come to Rochester." He stated "I am due to meet her in three days time. I tell you I'm more impatient than ever to see her. What of Sir Francis Bryan?"_

_"He and Sir Thomas Seymour arrived in Carpentras, where Cardinal Pole is supposed to be hiding. It appears he has grown fearful of assassination." I reported_

_"He has every right to do so. I swear that man should be flayed alive and I should wear his skin as a shirt. He will rue the day he allowed the pope to use him to threaten me. I tell you I cannot abide this waiting, it's been a long time...I need to nourish love." Henry threatened_

_I grimaced at the very vivid image that came to mind and I choose to ignore his earlier comment and address the last of what he said, "I can understand."_

_"Can you? Hmm? After all you might as well have my sister, we all know you feelings to her and her's to you. I want to possess this woman and I haven't even seen her. She is a complete stranger to me...what if I can't..."_

_This conversation had taken a slightly awkward and different turn then expected. "What if you can't...what?"_

_"Groom!" He shouted and shortly after a younger man came in going straight for Henry, "Go fetch the master of the horse, I leave for Rochester immediately now go!"_

_Henry smacked the boys back to encourage him to go faster. Henry let out a deep sigh and grabbed onto the picture that was painted for him. He waited for the door to close before he spoke up, "Have you courted Ava yet Charles?"_

_I was a little shocked at his outright question and I started to fidget slightly, "Not yet your Majesty. I have yet to speak to her since my arrival and I believe that is something I should bring to your attention first."_

_Henry was staring out the window and waved his hand at me, "You know you have my blessing Charles. I have been aware of your love for one another since we were children. But, you wont be able to talk to her just yet."_

_Henry mumbled the last part and l looked over at him confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Henry closed his eyes for a second before they connected with mine. "The night you left something happened to her in the halls. She was found collapsed in front of her door and a massive head wound when later inspected. She has yet to wake up Charles."_

_I was shocked when I heard this. I felt helpless and angry at what Henry had told me and the guilt that I wasn't there started to consume me. I wanted to stand up and throw something but, I had to keep calm...or as calm as I could be. Henry noticed my expression and he came over to me, clapping a hand to my back. "Go to her Charles. I have been there every night perhaps the warmth of the one she loves can bring her back to us. I also know how it felt when I lost Jane and how I feel right now with Ava. I can just imagine how you feel."_

_I stood up at his invitation and I gave him a bow before I took off towards the door. Just as I reached the door, I turned around to smile and my childhood best friend, "Thank you."_

_"Think nothing of it but Charles, if you hurt her...I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."_

_I knew his threat was made out of concern so I just nodded my head before I was rushing down the hall towards Ava room. I didn't even bother to knock when I opened the door, panic written all over my features. Mary was sitting in front of the fire place in Ava room with many ladies mulling about. The atmosphere in the room was one of angst and sadness. When Mary caught my expression she stood up to greet me. "Your grace. I am so glad that you are back."_

_"Is she okay?" I asked as my eyes wandered over to the closed door, where he room lied behind it_

_Mary looked over in the same direction before her face turned to more worry, "She has yet to wake up, her body and head has healed fine but, we cannot seem to get her to wake up. The physician has been in to see her everyday and he seems hopeful. We must wait and that your grace is the most agonizing part."_

_I looked from the door to Mary kind and worried face before I asked, "Would I be able to see her?"_

_Mary gave me a warm smile before leading me to the door. She opened the door and stepped aside so I could walk in. I looked over to the bed and my face grew more worried as I looked at her lying in her bed, completely still. "I will leave you alone with her." Mary said from behind me as she closed the door_

_I had stood there for a good while before I had the courage to walk over to her bed. I sat on the edge and collected her limp hand in my one hand as my other pushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. I was getting more upset by the minute and I leaned over and lightly pressed my lips against hers. When I didn't feel her respond, I growled and sat up again. It was my fault that she was here like this, if I would have just stayed behind, I would have been here with her...to protect her...I failed once more. I looked back down to her before I whispered in her ear, "Please Ava, come back to me...I am not ready to have you leave me. Not before I got the chance to say how I truly feel about you...how I have always felt about you. If not for me, wake up for your brother...he is a distraught mess without you to help control him and guide him down the right path. Mary needs you to...to many people need you so you can't leave."_

_I had no idea if she could hear me and I knew how desperate I sounded but, I need her to here me..._

_~~TUDORS~~_

_It had seemed like hours since I arrived in Ava room when one of the ladies in the other room knocked on the door. She stuck her head in and said, "I am sorry to disturb you your grace but, a messenger just came for you. The king has arrived back and demands to speak to the council."_

_Judging by her worried face, whatever Henry needed the council for was not good. Before I knew it I was standing in line with all the men from court with Henry sitting on his throne fuming with anger. He stood up and walked down the stairs as he started to shout angrily, "It seems that princes in marriage suffer more than poor men. Since they have to take what is brought to them, while poor men are at liberty to choose. I have been deceived about Anne of Cleves. She is nothing like what was reported to me. Nothing! She looks like a horse! A flanders mare!"_

_I flinched slightly at Henry shouting. "Your Majesty will remember that it was Sir John who described as being like-" Sir Thomas started to place the blame_

_I rolled my eyes, he was always one to place the blame but, never accept it. "I never saw her properly which was not my fault. I carried out my commission the best I could and I told you I was no good with women." John explained himself with hatred in his eyes for Thomas who put him under the spotlight_

_"My lord Cromwell. Do you deny that you spoke to me about her beauty? Of the desirability of my marriage to her?" Henry asked Thomas, threateningly calm getting right in Thomas face and playing with pieces of fabric on his shoulder._

_"No your Majesty, and if I have mislead your Majesty and his council, by commendations based upon false reports then I am truly sorry for it."_

_This just seemed to make Henry even angrier "If I had known what I know now, she would never have been brought here! What remedy Mr. Cromwell? Hmm?" Henry asked after he shoved him._

_"Your Majesty I have to say that there is none."_

_This was getting ridiculous and I couldn't just keep my mouth shut anymore. The other members of the council started to talk amongst themselves as Henry walked away from Thomas. "That is hardly the case, you have been following the Cleves agenda since the very beginning." I argued back_

_Henry stopped in his tracks and looked at me before saying to Thomas, "Go on."_

_"Today the emperor is a guest of the king of France." Thomas mumbled_

_Henry let out a frustrated sigh at this. "They have renewed their alliance, if we now reject our German allies, then England will remain alone and friendless and at the mercy of the king and emperor. Your Majesty if you break this marriage contract now you risk the possibility that even Duke William himself might retaliate against us." Thomas told Henry_

_Henry walked back up to his throne and sat down exasperatedly. "I am sorry that your Majesty has no better content." Thomas apologized_

_I was watching their interaction carefully and right now even Henry looked to exhausted to fight back, "I am not well handled Mr. Cromwell."_

_No more words were exchanged between everyone and Henry stood up from his throne to leave the room. "Your Majesty." We all whispered and bowed our heads to him as he left_

_I rubbed my temple as I left to go back to Ava. This was getting out of control, if only Ava was here._

_~~TUDORS~~_

_It had been dark when Mary and the ladies bid me a good night and left me alone with Ava. I had been by her bedside since I got back and Henry had come at one point to check up on her. I hated seeing her like this. It was almost like she was sleeping, she was so peaceful...with no worries in the world resting on her shoulders. I had been sitting in a chair by her bed and was just about to fall asleep myself when I could hear the front door opening. I was immediately alarmed because no one should be coming in and I walked into the entrance to see the one woman I didn't want to see and definitely not in Ava bed chambers. "Katherine...what are you doing here? Why are you not in Suffolk with our son."_

_Katherine closed the door and looked around curiously, "Me and Henry were invited to attend the marriage of the new Queen...or have you forgotten us already."_

_"I have not forgotten...I have other pressing matters that demand my attention." I stated coldly_

_"You mean like your new pet you have hidden away in there," she pointed to the room where Ava was and stepped towards me, placing her hand on my chest. "You know your heart will always belong to me, even if we drifted apart in the past."_

_Her hand started to trail up my coat towards my neck and I grabbed her wrist and walked away from her. "If you are here to attend his Majesty wedding then I suggest you do so and leave. I did not ask you here to attend it with me and what we had Katherine is in the past and it will be left there."_

_"Why are you so willing to give up on us? Your son? Your family?" she all but shouted at me_

_I looked at her and could see the jealousy swarming in her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides. This was not the woman I had wanted to marry and be with all those years ago...she had changed. "Katherine you are and always will be the mother of my child and I shall respect you as such. But, we have left each others company for far to long and I no longer wish to journey back there. Now leave."_

_Katherine gave out a strangled cry before she left. I watched as the door slammed and I couldn't help but wounder if Katherine hadn't changed, if my love for her still existed would I still want Ava. I knew the answer in my heart, even when I married Katherine my love for Ava still existed. "Charles..." a crackled voice came from Ava room._

_I immediately ran into her room and gathered her in my arms, holding her head into my chest as I kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry Ava, please forgive me. I am here now and I will never leave you like that again. I love you."_


	6. Katherine

**{Hey guys I am super sorry for the late update between my own problems in life as well as the fact that this is one of the lower ones for peoples favorites, follows and reviews. I would like to thank HermioneandMarcus you have been a loyal reader for so long so I hope that you are still interested in my stories. I will also address the guest review by an Anne. I would like to start off by saying that this is a fictional story and a fictional season so when people are reading they are not looking at the historical figure of said person but, the actor that plays him in the season. And in fact in the season one of Henry's sisters was married off to Charles before she died. I know that in the season that Charles was married off to Katherine but, I felt it was cruel to kill her and in order for a romance to happen between my OC and Charles she couldn't be a part of the picture. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite and followed and has continued to follow my story and once more apologize. Remember to favorite, follow and review for continual updates. I do not own The Tudors, only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize}**

It had been a couple days since I had awoken to find Charles in my room and a lot had happened. Not only did I awake to find that no body had been able to find the man that had put me there in the first place but, Katherine was here and staying at the castle. Charles says that she is here for the purpose of my brother's wedding to the Anne of Cleves but, rumors have spread around the castle that have stated otherwise. Whispers of Katherine's true wish to be with Charles once more have spread but, when I have addressed them with Charles he brushes them aside and tells me that there is nothing that I have to worry about. But, yet every time that I see her walking around the halls I have a sneaky suspicion that the rumors are much more than that.

Today is the day of my brother's wedding one of which that he has been dreading. He finds Anne completely appalling but, in all honesty I don't see why. She was kind, generous and was always willing to try out something new. Though my brother did not find her appealing I found her beauty to be unique and beautiful in her own way. She may not be as beautiful as Anne Boleyn but she is beautiful none the less and yet he still throws a fit every hour about how unfair his situation is. I stood in front of my mirror looking at the gown I had been placed in for the day. Today I was dressed in a violet gown that had a square neckline and on the material on my chest black beads adorned it. It had the flowing sleeves that started at my elbows and landed almost at the floor. My hair had curled around each other and away from my face so it gave me a blow back style. I lifted up my dress as one of my ladies slipped on my last shoe. Just as my ankle slipped into the shoe a knock came to my door and one of my ladies stuck her head out. I could hear some words exchanged before the door was closed and the lady walked over to me clearing her throat. "His Majesty requests your presence in his chambers before the ceremony."

I looked at her through the mirror and I nodded my head. I gave myself one more look over before I pushed my dress back down and turned around to meet my brother in his chambers. It didn't take long to get there and it didn't take long for my brother's angry outbursts to reach my ears once more. "I cannot believe what I must do today, tell me that you have found a way out of this or so help me."

When I came into his room he was yelling at Cromwell who looked as if this had been his thousandth lashing today. Cromwell faced me and gave a slight bow but my eyes were locked with the angry ones of my brother. But, once he noticed that it was me and not just anyone his glare softened and he came towards me with his arms wide open. "My dear sister, how are you feeling today?"

"Same as I have been since the day I awoke…I'm fine." I told him with a small smile

He gave me a gentle hug and turned to face Cromwell, "You may leave now." He hissed at him

"Yes your Majesty…princess." He replied and departed

Once the door was closed, Henry led me to a table and he continued to get ready. "Remind me why I must do this today? Have you not seen that horse?" He all but shouted

"Henry! Stop acting like a spoiled brat." I lectured him

He eyed me closely in the mirror but, said nothing back. He was placing his jewelry on and I stood up to help him. I grabbed his necklace and placed it gently over his head. I left my hands on his shoulders but my eyes were focused on the necklace. "Listen, you may not find this woman attractive now but you cannot step back now when the whole land knows of this arrangement. It will look weak and that is not something that you can afford to have now. Remember that she is still a woman with feelings and still requires love and admiration. She does not need to hear these things from the man that is to be her husband. Until the moment where your marriage becomes null and void you still have to treat her with love and respect that a Queen deserves."

As I finished speaking to him, my eyes meet his. His face was serious and he seemed to be seriously contemplating what I had said. For a moment I thought I was going to be yelled at for what I had said but, his face broke across his face and he gave me a rough pat on the back. "Spoken from a true woman."

He turned away from me and walked towards his window where he continued to straighten out his clothes. "I want what you have." He spoke under his breath

"Pardon?" I asked

He continued to look out the window but when he turned around to reply to me a knock came to the open door. I turned to greet the new comer to find that Charles was standing there. He bowed to both of us and when I turned to face Henry once more he gave me a wink and addressed Charles. "Charles, what may I do for you?"

"It is time you're Majesty." He replied

Henry's face tightened up once more but, he nodded his head. I walked out first followed by Charles and Henry. Charles followed us down the hall to the room where Henry and Anne would meet up before they walked down the aisle. I said my goodbyes to Henry and followed Charles back to the hall where I would meet up with Elizabeth and Mary for the introductions. Just before we reached the hall Charles spoke, "You know I cannot wait until we are the ones to walk down those aisles with all our loved ones around us."

I smiled as the images flashed across my mind. "What else?" I asked as a mischievous grin flashed across my lips

Our feet stopped and his hand rested on my hips, "Till I see our kids running down the halls of our cozy home. A boy and a girl just like their parents."

His face came closer to mine and his lips were just about to rest on mine when a high pitch voice cut clean across the air, "Your Grace."

We pulled apart quickly and I took a step away from him with my face pointed at the ground. I knew that voice by now, it was Katherine's. Charles was the one to address her, "Katherine, what can I do for you?"

"I just thought that you may want to stand with your son during the ceremony so I came to get you." She tried to explain

"Katherine—"Charles started to speak

But, I cut him off "That's a good idea your Grace, I must attend the ceremony with my nieces now. If you will excuse me."

I sent a glare Charles way and gathered my skirt entering the hall. I stood in front of Mary who was in front of Elizabeth and watched as Charles settled in beside Katherine and Henry. After a few minutes of idle chatting Henry walked down the aisle and waited for Anne to join as the ladies began to sing a beautiful song. Anne joined the room shortly after looking as nervous as ever and I didn't blame her, not with who she was marrying. Anne bowed to Henry twice and then when she straightened out she took his hand that was waiting for her and turned to face the priest who was standing in front of them. Everyone smiled at them as they walked up, everyone except Cromwell who had a grim look on his face.

~~TUDORS~~

We waited until the ceremony was done and the celebration was over before we joined Henry and Anne in his chambers to watch as the played a round of cards. At least during this part I did not have to endure the company of Katherine. Between Katherine's arrival and the fact that I still could not remember who had assaulted me in the castle hallways, my stress levels had sky rocketed. This atmosphere was no better with how tense it was between the two. "You taught her well." I whispered to Charles who nodded his head in agreement

It was only a few minutes after I said that, that Henry placed his cards on the table with a sigh. "Shall we to bed?"

Anne looked rather happy at this request "Your Majesty." She whispered

But, her smile faltered with how dismissive Henry was towards her. Henry stood up to leave and myself, Charles and everyone else around us gathered together to leave them alone in their private times. I gave Henry a look that told him to be nice and he just rolled his eyes and we left.

~~TUDORS~~

I had been invited to see the Queen in her chambers. As much as I did not want to go due to the lack of sleep I had been getting, I knew that I would not have a choice. We were left alone and she gave me a small smile. I could tell that she was nervous so I spoke first to comfort her, "Your Majesty," I said with a bow, "If I may be so bold, please do not be so nervous around me, I shall not bite."

Her smile turned into a wider one. "Thank you princess. I wanted a chance to get to know you now that we are family. Come sit." She motioned to a table with two chairs

A couple ladies came and sat a cup of wine in front of us and walked away. I took a small sip of mine and Anne asked me a question, "Do you have anyone special in your life, since the passing of your late husband."

"I have my eye on someone yes. How is the night with your special one?"

"It was…not as I expected."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Is it alright if I confide in you?"

"Of course your majesty."

"He did not touch me last night, I thought it was expected on our first night. But, he would not love me as I have been told. Did I do something wrong?"

I could see the pain in her eyes and I quickly grasped her hand in mine and looked her in the eyes. "No of course not, my brother must have had a lot on his mind and could not commit the act of love with you. He did not want to disappoint you on your first time."

She tightened her grip and tried to give me a smile. "It will take a little while to get use to our customs here, they are different then you are used to. Do not panic, take this life step by step do not try to rush. I find if you go to fast, you miss all the good things in this life."

I gave her a comforting smile, a knock came to the door as our moment ended. One of the ladies came over to us and whispered in her ear. Anne gave a nod of her head and stood up. I stood up with her and we walked around the corner to see that it was Cromwell who came to see her. He looked shocked to see us both but bowed to each of us none the less. "Princess would you mind giving us a moment alone?" Cromwell asked me

I had a feeling that he had something up his sleeve that he did not want me to hear. I looked to Anne for what she wanted because if she did not want I to leave then I wasn't going to. Anne placed a hand gently on my shoulder and smiled at me. "I will speak to you later." Anne bid me goodbye.

I gave Cromwell a warning glance but walked out. I had barely closed the door when Cromwell's voice already traveled through the door. "Madam I have come on a rather delicate matter. I must warn you of against antagonizing the king. I must remind you of the expediency of doing you utmost to make yourself agreeable to him."

"Sir I am not sure how I have given his Majesty offense." Anne's shocked voice came through the door.

No words were spoken between each other for a few moments. At first I thought that they had spoken quieter so I turned my body against the door and leaned my head against the door. "It is in your interest and in mine to make your marriage to the king a success. If for example you were to find yourself quick with child. I'm sorry to talk about such intimate matters but as the Queen of England you have nothing private anymore."

"How am I to become quick with child when the king leaves me a maid? I am not the Virgin Mary! And since you say me I am nothing private, then I say you it is not all pleasing. I will do anything the King wants. But sometimes…"

Upon hearing these things, I could feel the anger growing in me. At my brother and at Cromwell. They rush this woman here and my brother makes her feel as if she is the most disgusting thing this world has ever bore to and Cromwell does not seem to understand the line that he may not cross. "I am sure that if the Queen or King knew that his Majesties darling sister was spying on his wife, I doubt he would be very pleased." A voice I have come to cringe rang through the halls once more

I pulled away from the door slowly knowing that I was already caught and no less by the one woman I wished never to see. "Hello Katherine."

"Should we go see her Majesty?"

I stood up a little straighter and held my head up high. "Actually I was leaving her Majesties chambers now. If you will excuse me."

I turned around and tried to walk away but, I had only taken two small steps when she called out to me once more. "Actually Princess, I do have one question of you if I may?"

A small sigh escaped my lips but I turned to face her once more. "What is your intentions with my husband?"

"From my understanding his Grace is no longer you husband."

"He will always be my husband even if he does not believe so."

"If it is any of your concern what me and his Grace are, then you may ask him so. You must be very brave to speak to me as such and I would suggest that you leave me be while you still are able."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all Katherine, it is a warning at best. I will respect you as the mother of his Graces child but you are no longer the duchess nor are you his wife so that will be as far as my respect will go for you."

I didn't give her a chance at all to speak up against me because my rage was teetering on the edge and any moment I was going to snap. When I had arrived to my chambers, Charles was walking down the hall towards me. His face lite up with a smile and he came over to me but, before he could get a word out of his mouth I held a hand up to him and walked past him. "Not tonight Charles, I have had all that I can handle tonight. If anything you should go see your wife after all she is snooping all over the place looking for you."

Charles looked confused as ever but I walked straight into my chambers and to my bed. I could hear my ladies telling him that I wanted no company and that I was already heading to my bed. But, I cared not to go out and deal with him myself. My heart had taken enough hits tonight.


End file.
